Saying Goodbye
by fuelledbystarbucks
Summary: Ella is trying to pack her bags for leaving Camp Rock with the 'help' of her friends. Implied Naitlyn. PART OF MY ONE-STORY-A-DAY CHALLENGE


****

-

**Saying Goodbye**

* * *

"Ella, you do know we're leaving in an hour? Right?" Nate asked, looking around the room. It looked like a bomb had hit it. A clothes bomb. The floor was barely visible due to the amount of clothes on it. The only tidy part of the room that was at least remotely tidy was Tess' bed, where both Nate and Jason sat. Tess had left earlier that day.

Ella was sitting on the small spot on the floor what wasn't covered in clothes.

"Nate," she said. "If I didn't bring all these clothes, I wouldn't be wearing this super cute outfit and you wouldn't be staring at me like you are now!"

"What?" he said quickly. He could feel himself blushing. Ella laughed. "Relax Nate," she said. "I was kidding. You should have seen your face, and besides I know you only have eyes for Caitlyn."

Nate didn't say anything, but he could feel his face becoming redder.

Peggy came bursting through the door. "Ella, are you packed yet?" she asked.

"Uh…No," Ella said, sheepishly.

"Obviously," Peggy said, trying to make her way over to the bed both the guys were sitting on.

"Where are my cases?" she asked.

"In the corner," Ella said. "We needed more space."

Peggy looked at the two boys and raised her eyebrows. "We?" she asked.

"I guess in Ella's world, we're helping?" Nate shrugged.

"I think I'll help then," Peggy laughed. "Is it funny?"

"Its quite hilarious, actually," Nate looked at Jason, who was holding two bottles of nail polish, one in each hand. They were exactly the same colour.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked him.

"I'm trying to figure out the difference between these," Jason said, staring at the bottles intently. "It really is a pickle. A dilemma, some might say."

"That's what I said!" Ella shouted from the floor.

Nate couldn't take anymore. This room was turning his brain to mush. He got up, and told Peggy and Jason that he was going to find Caitlyn.

Walking down the steps of the cabin he met Shane and Mitchie. "Run while you still have the chance!" he told them before taking off down the path.

Upon entering the cabin Shane and Mitchie saw why Nate had told them to run.

"Did your closet explode?" Mitchie asked Ella.

"No silly," Ella said. "I just took everything out of it!" she laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do we still have time to run?" Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear.

Mitchie hit him. "What can we do to help?" she asked Ella.

"Um…just go over and asked them," she pointed to Peggy and Jason. "Hey what happened to Nate?"

"Freedom," Shane whispered and Mitchie hit him again.

"What is he doing?" Mitchie asked approaching the bed. She was pointing at Jason.

"You really don't wanna know," Peggy said, rolling her eyes.

"So, what do we have to do to help?" Shane asked.

"You sit," Peggy said, pulling both Shane and Mitchie onto the bed, "and watch."

Forty five minutes and a glitter explosion later Ella's bags were packed and the room was in tip top shape.

Jason saw Nate's head appear at the window. He was mouthing something that Jason couldn't make out.

"I can't hear you Nate!" Jason yelled.

Nate rolled his eyes as everyone in the room turned to stare at him through the window. He entered the room followed by Caitlyn and her luggage.

"I said 'is it safe?'" he said to Jason.

"Is what safe?" Jason asked.

"The room."

"Why wouldn't the room be safe?"

"Just forget it man," Nate said, patting Jason on the back.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Shane asked.

This was followed by a round of yes' from the group and "What? Are we leaving?" from Jason.

"I never thought it'd be this hard to leave," Mitchie said, looking around.

"Yea, you kinda get attached," Peggy said.

"Hey guys," Caitlyn said. "Next year we're all gonna be right back here, together. Drama free! And, I know we're all gonna change over the year. But we'll still be us."

The group looked at one another.

"Awwww, group hug!" Jason called out and pulled everyone in for a final farewell hug.

**Okay so I want to thank Coley (pAnCaK3S) for typing up SOME of this lol!!**


End file.
